Hermione Has Met Her Match
by KitsuneMagis
Summary: Between falling in love, homework and torment directed from an opposing house, Hermione has finally met her match. Battle begins between her and a certain female pureblood out to make her life miserable. Will Hermione ever get a moment alone with Viktor?
1. With Me?

**Hermione Has Met Her Match**

Fanfiction by Kitsunedajfox based on J.K. Rowling's _Harry Potter_

It was just like any other day at Hogwarts, minus Harry curiously being entered into the tri-wizard tournament not by himself, but by a mysterious other, in a way that was all too familiar to a bushy burnet haired girl named Hermione Granger. Stacks of old grudged books piled high all about her as she sat quietly flipping through Hogwart's newest copy of _Nothing BUT a History of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_. From behind her soft foot steps approached and a hand tapped her on the shoulder. Viktor Krum, an eighteen-year-old Bulgarian Quidditch Seeker whose dark hair would make any raven jealous, stood tall behind her with a puzzled expression beaming down on her.

"May I join you?" he shyly asked. For someone so tall, dark and handsome it was rather odd he would be in such a place. Hermione looked about; she didn't see any other Drumstang students, curious that he would just show up, out of nowhere and just sit down beside her. She continued to allow thousands of little thoughts run through her mind all having nothing to do with the book before her. A hot blush was forming across her face; she could only hope the older student wouldn't notice. Through all of her mad thinking she hadn't noticed that he had continued to speak to her,

"So, 'his is for w'at class?" he asked, obviously dumbfounded that she hadn't heard him for the second time and she was sitting all but three inches away from him. Were all Hogwarts Students so distant?

"Oh! I mean! No! My own personal enjoyment!" She quickly spoke and rather loudly at that. Dear butterbeer, the whole library must be looking at her; her eyes glancing this way and that. Krum just looked back at her blank faced and eyes glazed.

"I'm very sorry, didn't mean to…" he started.

"No, no! You just surprised me, that's all," Hermione spurted back while really thinking, _bloody hell, what do you expect just sneaking up on me? _Not really processing that he hadn't snuck up on her. "Can I help you with something?" she asked.

"No, 'hat would be against 'he rules," he quickly said, "looking for a book called _Midnight Water Creatures_, can't seem to find it, the Librarian is out."

"Water creatures? Is that what you think you will be fighting next?"

"I can't exactly say…" his words began to trail off, better not push the subject on the boy, maybe another topic…

"Ah, well, books on mystical creatures are over in section 2B, over there? Do you see?" She rapidly pointed and then in haste added, "Want me to help you look for it?"

"Yes, 'hank you!" A blush escaped her once more in his enthusiasm, why bother her? Weren't there so many other students to ask? Okay, so she was the only one in the Library at the moment, she was sure he could have found the book on his own… Even so, she not-so-gracefully hopped out of her chair, forgetting the book in her lap which jumped up with her. Both students paused as they heard the THUD of the book as it hit the marble floor and Hermione let out a nervous laugh.

"_aheh_. This way," she said pretending nothing ever happened. She led the way and Krum followed some distance behind her pace. Hermione rounded the corner of one of the many towering bookshelves and smacked into something or rather someone and in a whoosh of dark robes both persons rebounded off of each other.

"Granger! You don't rule this library you know. Other students have the right of passage too!" a girl was running her fingers through golden brown hair hastily trying to put herself in order. Both girls stood as Krum joined them.

"w'at happened?" he asked dumbly. Bright olive eyes shot at him.

"Krum is it? Bulgarians have bad taste of companionship. Truly bad," she rudely spat at him.

"You leave him out of this Archcrest!" Hermione said hotly back. Krum feeling a heated cat fight coming on slowly stepped back his hand waving behind him searching for some form of anchor before the storm. In all of his many years battling against other Quidditch teams none ever became as fierce as two angry teenage witches.

"Please, spare me Granger, go back to your books and maybe I can cure Mr. Krum the pain of having you as his guide," she said as she tightened her blue-green tie the symbol of the Slytherin House. All the 7th year could do was shrug and pretend to look determined,

"No need to argue, Herm-own-ninny can help me find it," he firmly replied.

"Fine, do what you want with your little girlfriend here," she said in a quite frankly sort of way. She slid her lean figure through them and proudly walked away waving back at them as if to say, _don't mind me, I'll leave you two alone_. Hermione could feel her anger and embarrassment boiling but she felt cooled as her own chocolate eyes scanned Krum's nearby face. He looked as if he was about to laugh. Laugh? There was nothing funny about that Slytherin girl. She had transferred to Hogwarts just before the first event in the Tri-Wizard tournament. Her and her older brother were sorted into houses just like the first years had several months ago. Curious, the two of them were placed into different houses. Fulke Archcrest had in fact been placed in her own House of Gryffindor. Odd, she honestly hadn't seen much of Fulke. Only once or twice while passing through the common room.

"Herm-own-ninny?" Krum asked as if he had been repeating himself for some time.

"Yes?" she asked shocked that she had been caught daydreaming again. She repeated the thought; _I must keep myself in the present. I must keep myself in the present_.

"'he book?" he said.

"Oh, yes, of course, silly me. Ah…" her index finger ran across the spines of several books, "I think this is it!" She carefully removed it out of its home, wiped a thin layer of dust off of the cover and handed it over to Krum. "Anything else?" she asked him as if she were Library staff.

"No, 'hankyou." He took a firm hold on the book and spun on his heels to walk away. Hermione gave a sigh and put her hand in her hair. She tried to pull it through but with no avail. Krum stopped several feet away and turned around again. Hermione felt her muscles cramp as she felt his attention and her hand on impulse attempted to pull to her side, but yanked at her hair instead. She gave a weak smile as Krum spoke,

"Herm-own-ninny?"

"Yes Viktor?" she asked innocently, her hand still stuck in her hair. Krum nervously ran his left hand through his own hair.

"Would you, if you don't… if you haven't already…" he paused looked away and then continued, "the Yule Ball…" he couldn't find the right words. Hermione's heart began to beat loudly and she tried desperately to free her hand. He looked back at her; a faint crimson tint was peeking at his face.

"wi'h me?" he stuttered. Hermione felt her body turn to lead, her cheeks flushing and her hand _still_ stuck in her hair.

Flabbergasted she coughed her reply,

"Me? Oh… I…" her hand came free from her hair and fell hard to her side, "Yes, I'd be honored!"


	2. The Yule Ball

**Hermione Has Met Her Match**

Fanfiction by Kitsunedajfox based on J.K. Rowling's _Harry Potter_

_**Authors Note: **Moving away from Hermione just a tad. I would like to start building some characterization of my own characters. Hopefully Hermione isn't too OOC. Enjoy! _

**Part 2**

The Yule Ball was nothing like Hermione had expected; Hogwarts seemed to dazzle and glow. Every student Hogwarts and foreigners alike, all in pristine formal robes, flowed into the main hall. She walked down the moving staircase quickly, carefully holding her robes to keep from stumbling. Another embarrassing moment wouldn't be the end of her, but it certainly wouldn't help her either. She paused in front of a small framed mirror hanging on the adjacent wall. She twirled her finger through a loose strand hanging from her eloquently pulled back due. The particular strand refused to curl and Hermione just sighed. She couldn't help but think about how long it would take to get the all of potion out of her hair; the once fluffy burnet bundle would have its revenge. Lost in thought about how she looked she failed to notice Krum standing at the bottom of the hall patiently waiting. Almost falling into him as the staircase abruptly moved from underneath her, Hermione not-so-gracefully stumbled from the last step to the ground. Viktor, with a patronizing sigh, took her hand in his.

"Shall we go?" he said quietly in a way he hoped no one would notice. Hermione mentally slapped herself, why was it, that she normally wasn't clumsy but yet when ever someone like… no, thoughts like these are useless information that shouldn't be left to clutter her brain. Too bad there were no books or classes on how to appear attractive to someone whom made you feel so awkward. The two of them didn't speak a word as they walked across the grounds. It seemed like minutes turned into seconds as the two of them approached the main hall.

"Look its Harry!" Hermione whispered into Krum's ear. He turned to stare at her, frowned and steered her right pass the dark haired boy. She flushed rose as she hastily passed Harry by. He stood stunned, standing next to the red head Weasley boy Ron who had his mouth open and gaping at her. She felt herself turn gracefully to her dearest Krum and pretend to act interested in him. _He_ simply looked back at her while his face asked, _w'at is 'here some'hing wrong?_ She had to admit this was the perfect way to rub it in Ron and Harry's noses that she could be just as well off as them. She wasn't the one with the self esteem problem; they had no right to regard her as a last resort to their social issues. How dare they.

After entering the main hall and plainly being swept off her feet on the dance floor she gave Krum's hand a squeeze to gain his attention. He turned to her and was about to speak but was rudely interrupted by someone accidentally bumping into him. A familiar Gryffindor student stood between them and quickly apologized,

"Oh forgive me, must watch my feet while I'm dancing. No harm done?" Hermione knew this older boy. Yes, a sixth year and he was that nasty Slytherin girl's brother.

"No, our fault, you must be Fulke!" Hermione cheerfully spoke. At least he wasn't down right rude, "I've seen you in the common room every now and then… where do you," she started again.

"You should see my sister, hot mad seeing you actually have a date," he laughed. Hermione's face was reddening; maybe he was just as bad. Why did no one believe she would never get a date to such an important event? Krum boldly rapped his arm around hers and turned her away from the dark haired boy.

"Are all Hogwarts students so…? No manners…" he began, desperately trying to condolence her. Hermione raised his hands, patted them lightly and said,

"Thank you Viktor, I can fight my own battles, if you would excuse me."

"But 'he dance," he said but Hermione had already made her way over to where Ron and Harry were sulking.

"So much for making friends Fulke," Alana said to her older sibling as they paced the long halls of a dimmed Hogwarts.

"It really was an accident; I didn't mean to bump into them. I'm trying to keep my distance and interact as little as possible. However you don't seem to be doing your part either," He said annoyed.

"Hush, It's not my fault that Granger girl is such a book-bimbo. If I had it my way, she would never raise her hand in Potions class and she would never be found in the Library," she snapped back, "but you don't know Granger. She has a knack for showing up at the wrong times, you know."

"Humph, be more careful," he bluntly replied, "Only idiots get caught." He was about to go on but a soft tapping silenced him. Both siblings pressed their backs to the wall and crouched to see who might be coming at such an untimely hour. Not surprisingly they discovered Professor Snape in his full glory and greasy hair strutting down the corridor. No doubt probably scowling for wandering students of whom he could harshly punish. Scaring little students was his favorite pass time. He paused not far from the two in complete bewilderment. The Archcrests had made no attempt to hide, only to move out of his upcoming way.

"And what would you two students be doing at this hour? Wandering the halls?" he spoke an eyebrow arching.

"Professor Snape, fancy meeting you here. Thought I would have a private conversation with my brother if you don't mind. Our houses are different so…" Alana innocently began. Why did she seemingly remind of him of a smarter brighter Draco Malfoy? Surely he wouldn't take away points from his own house for such a trivial brakeage of rules?

"Mmm, very well. Ms. Archcrest I want you returning to the dungeons by eleven o'clock sharp, do you understand? And Mr. Archcrest if I catch you in these halls unaccompanied by your younger counterpart, I'll take fifty points from Gryffindor. Got it boy?" he firmly ordered. Fulke only rolled his eyes and Alana blew a sweet smile at the dark robed man.

"Understood," they both respectfully replied. Snape continued on past them, his robes flipping behind him, his mind on other things. Fulke took a hand and slammed it on the wall inches away from Alana's face.

"How can you act so sugary to that foul man?" he gritted.

"How can I not? Be more like him and maybe you'll get somewhere Fulke darling," she teased.

"I tire of your child's play. Good night," he said loudly to her. A loud _ahem_ was heard down the hall as a nearby Snape reminded them of the hour. Didn't he have anything better to do than eavesdrop on one of his own students? Alana spun around allowing her dress robes to glide around her. She consciously stomped her feet as she walked off, giving clear indication she wasn't giving into her brother's whims of disapproval. As she turned the corner to head down the stairs she stopped abruptly next to a waiting Snape.

"Sir?" she asked.

"Fulke darling?" he ragged. She only glared at him and continued walking. He was onto her. She felt his presence following her all the way down into the dungeons where he made sure she had successfully entered their own Slytherin common room.

"No more wandering tonight Ms. Archcrest, and keep your socializing to those of your own demeanor. That Gryffindor boy, besides being of family relation, isn't worth your superior attention," he commented noticing Malfoy still awake and lounging lazily on a nearby sofa. "Go to bed Malfoy, I'm not your nanny." It was highly odd to hear Snape undermining his own students, Alana only could figure he was having a bad day. Malfoy looked rather shocked as well, surprised his worshiped Professor had mouthed off to him. After Snape departed for his office, Malfoy gaped at Alana,

"Archcrest, what was that all about?" Alana only rolled her eyes at him,

"Go to bed Malfoy, I'm not your nanny."

Crabbe perked up from another sofa in confusion, which had been dragged awake by the disturbance looking around for his plump partner. Golye was no where to be found and he spoke to Malfoy glazed,

"What's going on Draco? Did I miss breakfast?" Alana shot an emphasizing look to Malfoy saying, _I'm so sorry hehas to be your friend_.

"Oh shut up Crabbe, and come along," he said irritated. Even Malfoy couldn't win in a words battle between an unhappy Archcrest. Tomorrow would be another day to attempt gaining his position as the Professor's favorite student back. Maybe actually reading the assigned books would help. But, then again, snickering had always obtained acceptance before. The two peculiar boys stumbled away, sleep driven, down into the boys' dormitory leaving Alana alone with her thoughts.


	3. One Potion Too Long

**Hermione Has Met Her Match**

Fanfiction by Kitsunedajfox based on J.K. Rowling's _Harry Potter_

_**Authors Note: **More Snape-goodness. He isn't really acting like himself. I promise there is a reason for it. Just keep reading. I'll get the next part up soon._

**Part 3**

"Can anyone tell me what an _inconta-visibilis _potion is and does?" Snape said, charging into the noisy dungeon classroom, door slamming behind him. Hermione sat in the back row next to a dark messy haired boy Harry Potter and a slouching Ron Weasley. Her hand shop up desperately trying to gain the professor's attention. The room had falling quiet as Snape passed down the desks and turned his back to the class. He knew without looking that Granger had probably her hand in the air, but ignored it nonetheless. His heels spun and he glared into the eyes of the unlucky students seated at the front of the class. Various sized caldrons and flasks had been placed on each table and ingredients had been set. It was double potions today, both Gryffindors and Slytherins stared blankly up at the professor. Hermione continued to furiously wave her hand about, hitting Ron and knocking Harry's glass off. Snape rolled his eyes and bluntly stated, "Anyone else besides the Gryffindor know-it-all?" Draco Malfoy sitting next to his comrades Crabbe and Golye sheepishly began to raise his hand. "Yes, Malfoy?" Snape asked rather shocked Malfoy would attempt and answer.

"Sir, it is a potion that makes the drinker temporarily invisible?" he answered nervous. Snape's mouth pulled at a slight grin and sat,

"Very good Malfoy, 5 points to Slytherin. Now…" he started but stopped upon looking down on the desktop at which Malfoy was sitting. A piece of parchment stuck out from under a potions book which read in clear red ink _good job answering Draco_ and then disappeared. Malfoy stared questioningly,

"Sir? Is there a problem?" Snape simply blinked at him and continued past.

"Now, open your books to page 437. You find the list of ingredients you will need up on the selves on the south wall of the class, you have one hour to complete your potion. Begin," he said quickly. Hermione's hand shot into the air again and Snape sharply shot at her,

"Miss Granger what part of page 437 do you not understand?"

"But sir! An _inconta-visibilis _potion takes months to saturate correctly! How are we supposed to…?"

"Yes Miss Archcrest?" Snape spoke plainly to another student who had raised her hand just as Hermione had started to speak.

"Clearly, you are missing the point. Professor Snape only needs to see that you can make the potion correctly and test it by seeing that it turns you invisible for a second or two. Since every _intelligent_ potions master understands that the longer the potion sits, the longer one can not be seen. So very elementary Granger," she said running her fingers through her silky golden-brown hair smirking.

"Another 5 points for Slytherin, now get started," he said ending the conversation. Students abruptly stood from their seats and scrambled to get this and that for their potions. Hermione slumped back in her seat and pouted to her red head friend,

"That wicked girl. _So very elementary_ my as…"

"Oh get over it Hermione," Ron said back getting up and walking past her obviously not wanted to get himself into trouble by just sitting around. She gave an exhausted _humph_ and turned to Harry for reassurance. He only shrugged at her,

"Come on, we had better get started." She rolled her eyes and followed him across the room to where other students had congregated for ingredients. Alana Archcrest sat quietly in the center of the room watching the other students; her eyes not wandering far from where Hermione and Harry stood waiting. She looked down at a piece of parchment she had pulled out of her potions manual it read _thanks Alana! You're not so bad aft..._ the words had just faded away as professor Snape came up behind her and began to speak,

"50 minutes left Miss Archcrest, I hope you are working?" he said his lips curling. She eloquently stood with her chin turned up in such a way that allowed her to glare right into Snape's eyes.

"Of course professor," she said her eyes then rolling as she stepped away to join her classmates. Snape, as she walked away, slipped the parchment out from her book and headed back to his desk unnoticed.

Several minutes later all of the students had found their seats and had begun their potions, carefully adding ingredients and odd colored liquids. A hum could be heard echoing off the walls as students whispered to each other. Pansy Parkingson and another Slytherin girl snickered something about Hermione and the _Daily Prophet_ and pointed back at the trio. As comical as Hermione had found Rita Skeeter's little article to be, the torment from various girls was already getting annoying. Harry seemingly reading her mind spoke softly to her as he poured a dark black substance into his caldron,

"It's only the second day of that article, give it some more time. The commotion will die down."

"Thanks Harry, oh wait! Don't put _that_ in your potion yet!" she said abruptly grabbing a narrow flask full of a chunky brown substance out of his hand, "you need to bring your potion to boil first. My goodness Harry you are going to fail your O.W.L.s next year if you keep this up." He rolled his eyes at her and flipped a page in his book randomly.

"So enough about Harry, what about Krum? Do you think you could ask him for me for his…" Ron started peeking over at Hermione's notes. She roughly shoved her notes into her book and then slammed it closed. Frustrated she said,

"Go ask him yourself!"

"Please Miss Granger, this is not Relationships 101, we don't care about your affair with Potter and that Quidditch boy," Snape said mockingly from his desk. Hermione turned a pale red and her face burned. The girls in the front of the class had turned around to identify where the sudden slamming of a book had come from and were now blowing raspberries at her. However Harry noticed that Malfoy kept checking under his book at a blank piece of parchment in increasingly frequent intervals. He looked nervously around the class every now and then and haphazardly added elements to his caldron.

"30 minutes left," Snape suddenly said getting up from his desk to scowl at students. Ron had to poke Hermione twice to get her attention as he begged for her help, his potion emitting a foul scent and starting shrivel like sour milk.

"Oh Ron, you should be ready to let yours sit by now, what have you done to it?" she asked. He turned red and replied,

"Maybe I boiled it too long?"

"Oh dear, Mr. Wesley what have we hear? I seriously hope you'd rather fail, than test that on yourself?" Snape said bending over to glance inside Ron's caldron.

As the end of the hour arrived students had begun to file at the face of Snape's desk all looking rather worried. It would be one of the first times they would test a potion that the professor hadn't guided them through. Results would indeed be interesting. Hermione had successfully turned herself invisible for a brief period and Harry had done so as well, even if it had been only for a split second. Crabbe and Golye were both sent back to their seats Snape not trusting their potions to not do something seriously harmful. Malfoy had his hair turn green, along with Neville who dared his potion and formed blue spots all over his round face. Snape sent him off to the infirmary followed by three other students who had unusual coloration changes in their body upon drinking. Ron had also failed and was forbidden to bring his potion any where near the professor's desk and fellow students. Finally Archcrest was the last to test her potion. Snape didn't even bother looking at her potion before giving her the okay to try it.

"Please clean up your areas and take out your notes for lecture," Snape demanded as Archcrest reappeared on the other side of the room seconds later already putting her books away.

"Unbelievable. Did you see that Hermione?" Ron asked before silence fell on the class again. After what seemed like an eternity Snape dismissed the class. Malfoy and Longbottom had returned fully cured although Harry could have swore Neville had bags under his eyes and looked as though he was going to puke. The four Gryffindors wasted no time rushing out of the class followed by the rest of the anxious students. The only one left in the class was Archcrest. She was taking her good time carefully putting her things away. She carefully looked all around her. Snape came up behind her,

"Missing something?"

"No professor, I was just waiting to ask you something," she said quickly. He gave her an unbelieving stare.

"You did very well today, better than Miss Granger. It is about time someone in the Slytherin house understands potions," he said casually heading for his desk once more. His long pale hands rummaged through a stake of essays. He pulled out the parchment he had taken earlier. Archcrest had finished gathering her things and was almost through the door when Snape stopped her, "I wonder why you were trying to help Malfoy along. He has never needed help before?"

"Sir?" she asked her throat in her stomach.

"It takes a good deal of magic to bewitch an everyday piece of parchment," he said, now moving between her and the door.

"I'm sorry sir, I don't know what you are talking abo…" she hastily spoke.

"This!" he said shoving the parchment at her, "don't let me find it again!" Archcrest took the parchment and stared at it hard.

"It's _just _a piece of parchment. That you _stole? _Professor, I don't know what I ever could have done to provoke this?" The two stood silently looking into each other's eyes. Finally the sound of foot steps broke the tension and a distant voice was heard,

"Alana? Is that you?" It was Fulke Archcrest, Alana's older Gryffindor brother.

"She was just leaving, sorry to keep you, good job today Archcrest. I wouldn't expect any less of my Slytherins," Snape said with a hint of frustration and did not look back at Alana. As Snape moved aside the two Archcrest hastily walked away in hushed conversation.

Snape rubbed his chin in thought, alone in the darkened room. He hadn't seen much interaction between Draco and Alana before. Alana had never _helped_ anyone before either. He tapped his fingers on a close desk and with a whip of his wand all the candles went out. The door slammed behind him as he exited and the room was quiet once more.


	4. Snape's Office

**Hermione Has Met Her Match **

Fanfiction by Kitsunedajfox based on J.K. Rowling's _Harry Potter_

Note from Author: _For some reason Malfoy has always seemed a dud to me. Even in the sixth book. XD What can I say? He serves as an annoyance to protagonists for sure, but I just don't see him as a particularly smart villain. I think I wanted to spend some time investigating this, during this chapter. I think I might also explorer Alana and Fulke's relationship a bit more… but I hope everyone got the point of the title of this fic. When I say "Met her match" I don't mean a match in love. ' I think Hermione needs a personal villain. She lacks real enemies I think. (Besides Rita Skeeter. But I don't think that's on a personal level. Miss Rita just likes making everyone's lives hell.) That's all from me, today._

Part 4

"Why did this have to happen to me!" the young Archcrest girl told herself as she pulled on her Slytherin tie, "and why does everything we wear have to be green? What _was_ that shrewd wizard Slytherin thinking? He obviously had no fashion sense…"

"I find it rather charming," said a smooth voice from behind her, "all this green draped around you." Archcrest turned to face the voice, very tempted to turn him into a newt.

"Malfoy," she replied annoyed, "please tell me you have better wooing abilities than that." He just looked at her with a big stupid Malfoy grin on his face. She dropped her head into her hands, thinking things couldn't have been any worse.

"Well, father always says…" he said as he started eying the ceiling.

"I don't care your dad, Malfoy," she replied.

"That you should always thank …" he continued undeterred.

"Malfoy," Archcrest said with a bit more firmness.

"Properly?" Malfoy said suddenly realizing the golden haired girl had opened the main door to the Slytherin common room and was stepping out into the dungeons.

"If you want to thank me," she said considering the possibilities, "keep your mouth shut." Before he could answer she had turned her back and slammed the door behind her. He eyed the ceiling again. He had always looked to the ceiling when he was bewildered, hoping the answers would float down upon him. Of course it never worked, but every now and then it would spark what that Granger girl would call 'smart moments'. Now, was not one of those times.

Alana Archcrest quickly made her way through the dungeons; turning here, turning there. "I'm wasting time," she muttered to herself. She wasn't lost, but there was a reason why the labyrinth under the Hogwarts castle was so confusing. _To keep other houses away from the Slytherins_. Alana thought this was all fine and dandy, but it was troublesome to the Slytherins as well. Her _darling_ brother Fulke had it so easy. Up a couple flights of stairs and he was there. Almost like magic. _Ha!_ "They think their common room and dorms are so well hidden. That's a joke," she said to herself.

"Miss Archcrest?" said a very slimy and surprisingly tired voice. Archcrest froze in mid step. "I hope you aren't talking about _our_ dorms?" he said rather casually. The young girl relaxed and replied without turning around,

"No. It takes forever and a day just to get out of here. If any other house tried to come down here, they'd starve before anyone found them. Now if you'd excuse me?" There was no reply, but she still held her ground. She stole a glance at the dark figure behind her expecting to see the worst. Curious, a certain Slytherin professor's attention was looking past her.

"Do you hear that?" Snape asked nonchalantly.

"I don't hear anyth…" she started, but then it hit her. A harsh screeching thundered against the rock walls. It was coming from ahead of them both. Then the yelling started.

"PEEVES! Hiding are you? I'm coming to get you Peeves!" Filch bellowed. "Dumbledore'll have you out of here for this!"

"Peeves?" Archcrest questioned her full attention now in the direction of Snape's office as well.

"You. Go back to your dorm! Now!" he ordered, then stomped off down the hall; his hand in his greasy hair. The young witch stood dumbfounded. The piercing noise had ceased, leaving her all the more curious. Snape had run past his office and down the corridor to where he confronted a raving mad Filch. Archcrest tiptoed behind the commotion and made headway to the much anticipated (and very much dreaded of other houses) office, belonging to none other than the grease king Snape.

The door was ajar and the Slytherin girl couldn't help but think, _gee why don't we just put a sign saying 'all welcome here'_. She pulled on her tie once again making sure it was tight and out of the way. She could hear Snape's deep voice bouncing off the walls as he tried to talk sense into Filch. She quietly slipped in and looked around. She heard Snape yell once again, this time his words connecting,

"--and when I passed my office, I saw that the torches were lit and a cupboard door was ajar!" He continued to talk, but Archcrest was no longer listening she had seen the open cupboard and hastily slipped out of the office again, not wanting to be named a culprit herself. She silently rushed down the hall only to slip behind a pillar at the sound of a very familiar _clunk clunk cluck._ It was Moody. He had come to join the 'pajama-party' as he put it as he made his grand entrance. Thankfully he tattered by not noticing her at all; however she knew he could see from the back of his head and she wasn't going to move an inch until he was clear of her position. Moody, much to the dismay of the witch, stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

"Did I hear that correctly, Snape?" he asked slowly, "Someone broke into your office?"

"A student, I dare say," said Snape.

_You have no idea how probably right you are professor_, Archcrest thought to herself. She couldn't see Snape from where she was cowering, but she could imagine how his veins must have been popping. Oh how see wished she could see his face. As she listened to the scene unfold, she had to wonder where that noise came from and why now of all times? Certainly there was more going on in this castle than her own agenda. Her thoughts where ripped away from her as she heard Moody give an order to Snape,

"Get back to bed, Snape."

"You don't have the authority…" Snape rapped back. Archcrest couldn't agree more with Moody's advice regardless of whatever was going on. But, if she didn't move and didn't move now Snape would walk right into her. She pulled at her tie once more and slid away down the hall pushing tight to the walls. She kept moving as fast as she could, her breathing silent until she could hardly hear voices echoing against the walls. Finally, she came across the common room door, entered, closed the door, and then slid down to the floor next to one of the couches.

"Bloody hell, what was that all about!" she said.

"What was what all about?" said Malfoy still sitting in the sofa chair, right where she had left him. He was now in his PJs, and he sat, legs crossed and an eyebrow arched. There was so much about him that said _I am Master Here_ and yet so much about him that also said _I am a moron._ She hoped he would lean towards the moron side tonight.

It was easy to see who Snape had designated to be the so called thief of his cupboard. He hadn't said anything directly to the young Miss Archcrest, but she could still feel his incriminating glances on her back every time she passed him in the halls. Other students were starting to notice the coldness between the student and teacher as well. Archcrest had kept quiet in Potions Class and did even make smart remarks when passing Harry and his gang afterwards.

"Do you notice anything strange about that Slytherin girl?" Hermione asked Ron while in the main hall, stuffing his face with chocolate mousse. He tried to respond but his mouth was goop-ed shut. Hermione rolled her eyes, "Please Ron, it's very unbecoming to talk with your mouth full." He rolled his eyes right back at her. "honestly, I haven't heard a cruel word out of her since… since…"

"This morning in Potions? Who cares, Harry said he had something really important to tell us in Charms," Ron said, his mouth finally clear. Hermione indignantly took a napkin and wiped a bit of mousse from his cheek,

"What a messy person you are Ron!" she said. He shrugged and stood, gathering his books.

"Better get going…" he started, but bumped right into a very familiar set of robes.

Malfoy and his gang rallied around them. Ron surprised, spit some of the remaining chocolate in his mouth- incidentally landing right into the blonde's face.

"Ah! Draco," cried Crabbe. His hand shot up blocking Crabbe from doing something stupid.

"Dirty _mudbloods_!" said Draco, disregarding the fact that Weasley was of wizard heritage. Both boys were at each other's noses in no time, but at the sight of a certain Durmstrang student, Malfoy backed off. He wouldn't be caught dead tormenting a certain friend of a certain of a friend of a certain powerful ally. The blonde boy seemed to slither away with Crabbe and Pansy Parkinson following close behind. Viktor approached the two Gryffindors, smiled sweetly (as sweetly as a proud boy can) to Hermione and casually passed them by. Hermione's face began to turn various shades of red and Ron in odd amazement that his hero happened to look his way nearly fainted.

However once again Ron made a fatal mistake and stumbled into a certain Slytherin girl. As he backed up he stepped on her foot and the weight of his movement sent her hard to the ground. The redhead some how maintained his standing position but what stuck dumb with his mishap. The hall seemed to suddenly fall silent with the young Archcrest's books falling loudly on the marble floor.

After regaining her senses, Alana numbly picked up her things, and quietly apologized, never making eye contact, stood and walked away. Both Ron and Hermione stared blankly at each other… both contemplating the odd occurrence. Nevertheless they decided they would analyze what just happened later and concentrate on what Harry needed to discuss.

"What's wrong little Alana?" Fulke Archcrest asked mockingly. The two siblings walked slowly towards their classes later that day. The girl looked this way and that checking to make sure no eavesdroppers were about.

"Last night… someone, I think someone beat me to it… was it you?" Alana asked quietly almost afraid of the answer. He looked at her unbelievingly.

"Do you think I'd be that stupid?" He said indifferently. He stopped, and pulled her hard by the arm, pinning her against a nearby wall. Her body hit the cold marble hard, her breath escaping her. "What in bloody hell happened last night?" he asked, stern but still in undertones.

"I don't know! Snape and Filch and _Moody_ were there. What was I _supposed_ to do?" she said struggling for her freedom. He rolled his eyes and removed his hand from her.

"We don't have much time left Alana darling," he said with an artificially affectionate air. She timidly nodded knowing her brother wasn't in the least bit pleased. She knew this lecture would come today and it wasn't going to be pleasant.

"What's going on over there?" Hermione said to herself as she came upon the Archcrests. She wanted to get away from Harry and Ron's nearly hopeless attempts to find a solution for the next task, but her curiosity took over any feelings of vacation. She was too far away to hear what the two were talking about, but she could easily recognize something wasn't right between the two. Why was Fulke being so uncharacteristically resentful towards his sister?

"Someone is watching us," Alana said no longer whispering. Fulke's whole demeanor changed as he turned his attention to his fellow Gryffindor whom was now dumbly standing in the middle of the hallway. His hand went to the back of his head and he laughed nervously.

"Hey Granger! How are ya?" he said happily. Hermione was about to run her fingers through her own hair but thought better due to past unpleasant experiences.

"Well _mudblood_, are you just going to stand there and look stupid?" Alana sharply spat breaking the uncomfortable silence. She pulled at her green tie and with a royal air walked dignitary away, never looking back. Fulke shrugged apathetically and said,

"Don't mind her Hermione, she is as Slytherin today as they come."

"Ah, right…" she said not trusting the now carefree Fulke.

"So how's our Harry doing? Does he know what the next task is? I've seen Krum swim in that freezing lake everyday… does it have to do something with water? Well, Potter is one amazing kid I'm sure all his going well. Give him my support would you?" Fulke said as he cheerfully passed her by. Once he had turned the corner, Hermione felt her stomach drop. _What in butterbeer's name is going on here!_

taken directly from Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire


	5. Through the Eyes of Viktor Krum

**Hermione Has Met Her Match **

Fanfiction by Kitsunedajfox based on J.K. Rowling's _Harry Potter_

Note from Author: _Oh, and the plot thickens! XD Well, thank you to all who left reviews. That is the best thing you can do for an author. It is the most rewarding aspect of writing. If you want to some art that goes along with this fic, please visit my profile page. Finally after great demand I will attempt to write something on Hermione and Viktor. Writing about my own characters is sometimes not so interesting… blah... so yes, some romantic goodness. Oh and sorry for the super super short chapter._

Part 5

His hands desperately pulled and tugged at Hermione's bound body, as her head bobbed up and down unconscious. Viktor cursed his limited nearsightedness due his now shark appendages. He had been so busy with Quidditch the last year he hadn't the time to properly practice his transmutations. So here he was cursing and pulling to free the now-turning-purple Hermione. _His_ Hermione.

It was a cold day at Hogwarts, but the weather to the Bulgarian students was generally nice, even a bit warm for their own tastes. Karkaroff ordered his students disembark the ship in perfect militant style, feet marching, thundering across the field. The headmaster had directed for Krum to wait for the other 'inferior' students to enter and then like a king coming to conquest, the two of them would make their grand entrance. Krum would have preferred to be in the first wave of students proudly entering Hogwarts Dinning Hall, but at Karkaroff's request he became indifferent. He was used to his school parading him about because of his Quidditch position, and he didn't mind the attention at all. He knew very well how to give spectators a good show, and he loved every minute of it. Even in losing games he would still come out on top as the best. The fans would cheer and cry his name and faint when he flew in close.

Now entering into the hall, he could feel the competitive atmosphere pressing down on him. There was no doubt in anyone's mind, who would be selected as a school champion. He was the strongest and brightness in his class, and he _would_ win the tournament. A representative of Bulgaria, he could not and would not lose.

He had accidentally knocked a book off a table in the Hogwart's library while hastily walking by. He stopped to recover the book, but as he bent down he was faced by a pair of very frustrated chocolate eyes. He had tried to apologize, but the bushy-haired girl had already gasped the book, and turned back to her studies without a word. _Gee, 'hat was cold._

"Excuse me, may I join you?" he asked politely determined to get a response from the girl. It did strike him odd that she wouldn't be flailing in his greatness as most other girls did when they saw him.

"Sure," she said after a long dead silence not turning around to see who was talking to her.

"Ah, t'ank you," he replied in a heavy Bulgarian accent. Noting that she still hadn't looked at him, he sat next to her quietly and opened his book- _Defeating Dragons for Dummies_. They both sat side by side for several minutes in silence. Krum finally spoke up, "you are Her…" But, he never had the chance to finish. A gossiping crowd of girls had rounded the corner and entered the library. He quickly stood; his chair screeching on the floor causing Hermione to finally look up, her face to his rear. He turned slightly, grabbed his book and darted in the opposite direction of his now identified swooning fans; he never even said a word.

Hermione now recognizing that it was in deed Viktor Krum, felt embarrassment and frustration build in her cheeks. Whenever he came to the library there was always a worshipping party following. It drove her crazy to no end, since he caused such a ruckus every time he was near. She didn't like being exiled from her choice study habitat but when the Bulgarian seeker entered she had to exit or there would be no sanity. Yet, she hadn't ever truly felt abhorrence towards him. In fact as she sat quietly analyzing the happening, she noted that the upperclassman himself wasn't actually so bad. Even more so, she wished she hadn't been so rude. Fortunately this would not be their last meeting.

Krum finally dislodged the weed around Hermione. His strong arms went around her waist and pulled her close. He felt the desire to hold her in that moment forever- her hair gracefully moving this way and that in the current… her skinny body pressed against his… but her life was being endangered the longer he waited to continue action. Both of their lives were. There was little time left for the task, and his transmutation was wearing off. He kicked hard in the sand and pushed the both of them skyward. In a few seconds both of them hit the surface.

Two teachers quickly pulled them out of the water. Hermione, now awake, looked around in desperate and vein attempts to find Harry and Ron. She had been told that she was the first to reach the surface, with Cho and Cedric close behind. She shoved her way though cautioning hands to the edge of the platform- her eyes pealed on the water. Krum came beside her and crouched down. He looked at her blankly, confused that she didn't seem the least bid concerned with the man who saved her.

"Herm-own-ninny," he said softly hiding his annoyance. She looked straight into his eyes, and asked,

"Harry! Did you see Harry and Ron down there? Are they alright? Are they.." He gave her a weak smile and lied,

"'hey were right be'ind me." An aggravated sigh escaped Hermione's lips as she began to shiver. Krum wrapped a towel around her and beckoned her away from the water. Much to Krum's dismay Harry shot through the surface with Ron, and the crowd went wild. The brown eyed girl let a sign of relief and pulled her way out of Krum's arms and darted for Harry. Krum rather hurt (though he would never show it) stood dumbly fingering a beetle he had pulled from her hair. "_Women,"_ He said to himself.


End file.
